1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment for lift trucks.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
L. L. Hobson in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,919 teaches lift truck attachment. A frame is provided which can be attached to an elevator mechanism of a lift truck. An abutment element is mounted upon said frame in such a manner that the frame and the abutment element are vertically movable relative to each another. An element is provided which projects from said frame for engaging an object to be lifted.
L. L. Hobson teaches to employ open vertical channels for providing support for an upward and downward motion of the attachment. Sliding members slide on the vertical channels. The open channels have been found to be susceptible to being easily dented and to be impeding a slipping motion. It has further been found that these channels are especially vulnerable because the slender edges are right in front of the attachment. Moreover, the slender edges are protruding beyond any other member of the attachment structure. Hence the position of the channels is particularly prone to interference and damages.